One more chance
by Justified Singer Prince Fan
Summary: Nina and everyone from Anubis go to America to stay with Nina s cousin during the summer but one night a certain someone from Nina's past wanting one more chance
1. Chapter 1

Nina(POV) 

So once again i was at the airport on my to America for the summer but this time i was not alone, all my friends from school had come with me and we were staying at my cousins house in L.A.

So as soon as we had all cleared customs and had retrieved our bags i called my cousin and asked her to pick us up from the airport and we were waiting about 5 minutes before she and we all plied in to her car and my car that her husband had drove and so in my car it was me, Amber, Fabian, Eddie and Patricia and my cousins husband Carson and in my cousin Rose`s car were Joy, Mara, Jerome Mick and Alfie and when we arrived everyone but Amber and Eddie were absolutely gobsmacked that it was so large.

So everyone got their bags out of the boot and we showed them round the house and we said that they could choose who to room with and so the room pairings were me and Fabian, Amber and Alfie,Patricia and Eddie, Joy and Jerome and Mara and Mick. So once everyone had unpacked and settled in we ordered out for some takeaway and then it was quite late and we were all very tired so we went to bed at about 8.30pm that night.


	2. Chapter 2

Amber(POV)

The next morning we woke up at different times and we all had eaten breakfast by 10.00am and we decided to spend the rest of the day at the beach and so we all got dressed for the beach and headed out to Nina's and which had Nina me, Fabian ,Eddie and Patricia in and the others got a taxi up and we arrived at the beach at the same time and we found a great spot on the beach and got set up with everything we brought with us.

At about noon we decided to go and get some food from the beach front stalls and we eventually got some fish and chips , ice cream and cans of soda and we went back to where are stuff was and Nina and Patricia decided to go and do a bit of surfing while Mara , Joy and me laid back and read various magazines while Fabian was on his laptop, Eddie was listening to his music while Alfie, Jerome and Mick decided to play a bit of football with some other guys on the beach.

When Patricia and Nina were surfing a sudden burst of light flashed in front of Nina and she lost her balance and was knocked out by a wave and so the lifeguard went over to water and rescued Nina but when Nina was out of the water she wasn't responding so the lifeguard gave her the kiss of life and then about 4 minutes later she came round and when she saw the lifeguard's face she looked absolutely shocked and said Mason.

So later on when we arrived home i asked Nina what her mood was about on the way back and she said that Mason was her ex boyfriend and that they had broken up after Nina had moved to England and he told her gran to tell her and he broke up with her because of things that people kept saying to him about them dating and it made feel really sad and depressed.

Nina(POV)

So Amber found out about Mason and it actually felt good to get it off my chest after so long of keeping a secret.

So we were all planning on going to a nightclub in town called Midnight Mania and so we had tea and then all decided to get ready for tonight and as i was straightening my hair i got a text from Mason saying "hey i was wondering if you wanted to get back together" so then i sent a reply saying "Are you kidding me Mason, you broke my heart because of what others were saying" then he said "i'm sorry i was stupid for ever breaking up with you and listening to what they said but i was just trying to make everything easier on everyone and trying to make everyone " and so i sent back to him"well you did listen to them and you didn't make anything easy on me and if you wanted to make me happy you would of ignored them" and with that i turned my phone off i continued with getting ready.

So i was wearing a dark blue lace dress with black stilletos, Amber was wearing a dark red dress with a black bow belt and red heels, Mara was wearing a gold and black dress with a mesh over layer and black heels,Joy was wearing a white halterneck top with black skinny jeans and black lace up boots.


	3. Chapter 3

Nina (POV)

So we arrived at Midnight Mania and we went in and we got drinks and obviously Patricia and Eddie went off to snog each other someplace and we and Fabian started talking about Mason and i said that he wanted to get back together and i said no and then we started kissing and Amber and Mara came to tell me that my phone was ringing so i answered it and it was Rose and she said that i had a visitor and i said who is it and they said that it was Mason so i ran out of the hall and into my car and Amber and Fabian followed me and asked me what was so important and i said that Mason was at my house.

So i parked my car and ran into the house and into the living room and i asked Rose and Carson to give me some privacy and they went upstairs and i said to Mason "what the hell are you doing here" and he said "that he was here because of the text that i sent him" and i said "what text" and he said "the text that you sent saying that you wanted to get back together" and with that he came over to me and kissed me and i heard a camera click and i heard Fabian say "how could you i thought you hated him and then i come back to see if you are okay and i see you kissing him" and then i said Fabian i'm sorry he kissed me" and then Fabian said " well that's not how it looked from here and Nina if you don't like me enough to tell me properly that your breaking up with me then i guess then, were over" and then i started crying and he said " if anyone wants me i'm gonna be in my room packing my stuff as i'm heading back to England for the summer to try and get away from you Nina cause you clearly don't want me around anymore so he went outside and everyone tried to follow him and so i ran upstairs and grabbed my bags that i had and my stuff and went outside to my car and put my stuff in the boot and grabbed Carson and i drove to the airport and then got my stuff out of the boot and gave him the keys and told him to somehow get him sent to England as i was moving in my friend in and i am going to graduate from school early because of all of my credits and i am going to go to a Performing Arts school in London and lead my life the way i want to and forgetting everything from my past and with that i gave him a hug and walked into the airport and queued up with my suitcases and then as i was on my way to get some food i got a text from Amber asking me what i was doing and i said that i was moving back to England to move in my friend and that i was taking up the school's offer of early graduation and i'm going to a performing arts school in London and then she texted back why and i said that i was sick of all of the drama and conflict and putting the ones that i care about most in danger and so i'm going to live my life the way i want which is drama free and mostly danger free and can you please tell Fabian not to leave and to enjoy his summer and tell him that i do love him and then she said okay, i will and then my plane was called for boarding and so i sent a text saying bye and then i turned my phone off and handed my ticket and boarded the plane.


End file.
